


The truth is...

by Anarion



Series: Wee prompt-inspired ficlets [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free flow writing, Original Character(s), Other, Prompt Fill, This one is a bit dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: A wee ficlet based on the words 'the truth is', 'slowly', 'not a villain', 'crown'.
Series: Wee prompt-inspired ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695898
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The truth is...

The truth is that for once I don’t want to be the one who is accommodating and generous, who tip-toes and who steps back for the sake of others.

For once I want everything, the title and the crown, and I don’t want to wait, I won’t go slowly.

Maybe for once I want to be the villain.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Atlin Merrick started to post a series of beautiful writing prompts for all our inspiration, shared every Thursday.  
> a) Go [look](https://improbablepress.co.uk/blogs/improbable-press/the-truth-is-writing-picture-prompt) at the one this is based on, because have I mentioned how pretty they are?  
> b) Maybe get inspired and join us in writing? Here is today's picture prompt.


End file.
